User blog:Imouto-tan/Louis Mitsuari
Louis Mitsuari, more commonly known by his alias Holy Sword Arclight, is an Ex-General in the Foo Fighters. Louis has the power to level up a girl through perverted or lewd acts. Background When they were younger, he would spy on his cousin, Nayuta, while she would be bathing and, when she caught him, she broke both of his arms, both his legs, twelve of his ribs, and ruptured a number of organs as punishment. Before the Witch Civil War, Louis worked as a Police Commissioner in Paris. Towards the end of his career, he arrested a local college Rugby for the rape and murder of a number of cheerleaders just before the state championships. This led to growing resentment from the townspeople apologists, who protested the man's innocents on the grounds that the women had it coming. Louis was soon after voted out of office in a special election. Disgusted with Paris, he left for Destiny City and vowed never to set foot in the country again. Appearance Louis is a rather tall, broad chested, young man. Louis has shoulder-length light pink hair that is styled messily, with bangs that are just everywhere. His eyes are a beautiful gold color. He always wears a white suit with a collared, long-sleeved polo and tie with black slacks and brown loafers. Personality While Louis has a serious and respectful appearance, his actual personality is in direct conflict with the image he attempts to project. He often has lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts; he also enjoys teasing Rana Lingyin's two retainers. However, in special cases, some females are exempt from his usual treatment. Despite his perverseness, Louis is very kind, courageous, and has a laidback attitude, taking things very casually and very seriously when the going get's tough. Louis has claimed that he is not the kind of person that helps his fellow man as he dislikes entertaining men. However, he has helped his students and other people (especially cute girls) in several situations. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Foo Fighters. He is overly protective of his students and friends (although it is likely this extends to all women). At the end of WW3, he enjoys looking at the girls' more exposed skin. He also gets very excited when people display unusual powers. He tends to flirt with almost any woman he encounters and tries several times to invite Lynn Amicus to dates but they have all ended in failure due to Sherria's interference (mostly a kick in the nuts). He is also surprisingly humble as he frequently attributes his many "successes" to the fact that he has "great subordinates and students". He has weird habits such as: stealing his student's bras (and sometimes panties) and hiding them in his desk and writing down the girl's chest sizes on the class roll book. He is also aware of other people's feeling and doesn't want to use Climax Booster with them if they don't wish it. He has a very complicated feeling for his wife as he himself stated that he wants to talk to her but at the same time he doesn't. Most of the boys in Destiny City are extremely jealous of Louis' relationship with girls. Being part of the prestigious Mitsuari family, Louis is proud of his lineage and skills. However, he has come to respect Tiamo's strengths as the two bonded in their Foo Fighter days. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are, even in life-or-death situations. Louis typically goes after missions and adventures that give him the best chances of getting laid by sexy girls, and he will often ignore safety regulations or his assistant's advice when doing so. He has some degree of respect for women, however, as he disapproves of the Space God's mind breaking and hypnosis methods to have sex with girls. In combat, he knows precisely which tactic to use with each opponent, but also knows how to talk his enemies down to avoid a fight or to get laid if the enemy is a woman. Sexual Behavior As of 2020, Louis has had sex with at least 9000 women. He has Ephebophilia, Frotteurism, and Pygophilia. Louis also occasionally visits the local prisons so that he can have sex with the female prisoners. During the weekends, he teaches a class on how to pick up girls. Powers Darklit Planets:Black Venus- Black Venus grants Louis the ability to manipulate esoteric light and tachyon, emit bright light from one's body, and generate light particles and tachyons at will. It can be molded into multiple forms/shapes, such as a whip or sword, to cut cleanly through steel, be used to travel at the speed of light, or spread out into the form of an huge devastating explosion. By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. Black Venus is considered extremely difficult to control as its only known user Louis has to wear his Foo Fighters jacket (which contains a device that limits huge sum of his power to keep him in control) on a daily basis to keep his power from causing unnecessary damage. Louis states that this is the reason why he doesn't fight unlike the other Foo Fighters despite being ranked as the 5th strongest Wizard Saint alive. He can even replicate the Photopheresis effect of small objects, in other words, using lights momentum to move objects. One time when he removed his jacket, he was able to destroy half of Huozai's Palace in an instant. His Magic God form is unknown, since he covers himself with armor every time he loses his power, stating that this form shouldn't be seen in public. *Photokinetic Combat: Louis lives up to his epithet, being incredibly fast to such a degree, that he can move and land multiple attacks in microseconds; however he is more known for being able to steals thousands of panties is milliseconds. During his fight against Awakened Carlos and Claudia, he was able to complete a string of 100 attacks in 1 microsecond. *Laser Beam Emission: By concentrating, Louis can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which he can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). *Tachyon Blaster: Super-long-range attack that can strike targets existing in the past, the future, or in other dimensions. *Armor of Daybreak: Louis can wrap his own body up in condensed light rays, which act as a chain mail armor. He can hide it under his clothes to catch his enemy off guard. *Light Step: Allows Louis to move at the speed of light, enabling Louis to cut bullets with his Holy Nova faster than others can react. When doing so, Louis' body shines brightly. *Scholar's Mate: Similar to Huozai's Keikoku Crusher, but smaller and Louis doesn't have to remove his jacket to use. Afterwords sparkles of light remain in the area. *Light Smash: Louis fires multiple beams of light from his palm which he can guide to make pinpoint attacks. They are capable of maiming a target on contact. *Flash Never Dies: Louis thrusts his palm forward and launches several rays of light towards his opponent. On impact they cause powerful explosions. *Brilliant Soul: Louis unleashes a large number of powerful light beams from his entire body. *Photon Blasts: He can generate a blast of concussive solid light. *Strobes: He can generate a pulsating strobe-light effect. *Dazzle: He can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium. *Holograms: With effort, he can even create holograms of human beings and other three-dimensional beings and objects. *Rocket Burst: He has the ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light under his feet. *Destructive Shield: He has the ability to create a destructive shield of light around himself with laser light that can vaporize small, oncoming projectiles. *Illumination Mist: He can create a glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area. Cheery Disarmament Magic: A perverted type of magic that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into cherry blossoms. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent herself. Sorhval has noted that this is one of his more useful magics. Urban Empowerment: Louis's Magic God form only works in his home of Destiny City. *Magic God Mode: When activated, Claudia Louis into a shining angel that exudes a bright light that burns everything around it, be it a simple man or even another Magic God. In addition, when activated, the weather around Louis is changed to a sunny day to enhance its range. This Magic God mode is so powerful that Zurie Draculea could only generate the effects of Vampire Reign in an incredibly small area. However, the longer it remains active, the more Louis herself is harmed, and eventually he will be burned away as well. **Tachyon Step: By using the "Tachyon Step", Magic God Louis, is able to achieve Nigh Omnipresence. **Brilliant Wings - Divine Lotus: Awesome wings that Louis's Magic God mode has. The eighth one is missing due to being lost in a battle long ago against Nayuta's Magic God mode. His wings can shoot dozens of colorful lasers. **Wings of Justice- From his wings, Louis fires a barrage of golden energy blades that can strike the opponent. If the blades makes contact with the ground, they will burst in a destructive explosion. **The Light That Rules Over Life- Louis' trump card when in his Magic God mode. This attack can only be used in moments of great sadness and/or anger. This is a light that is capable of destroying all life in the entire galaxy once it is fully charged, it works by fusing the cells of all living things together at the same time. Abilities Perverted Antics: He also has the ability to get bras and panties, without being spotted. He must have developed this ability when he was guard of the courtesan guild, and helps the girls with finding their measurements. Louis is an expert in all things lewd and perverted. He has shown himself to be both bold and resourceful in his various attempts at harassing women. In a surprising demonstration of his leadership skills, Louis ordered his team to focus on dangerous girls before anyone else. He has a libido so powerful, that he can liberate entire abstinent worlds through his own sexual shenanigans. Woman Pleasure: Louis has sexual talents which he himself is entirely aware of. His female students constantly compliment his "technique" on pleasuring women when they order him to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. Justice believes the same thing about him when he fondles her in his sleep, which she greatly enjoys, and has made it a goal of hers to bring out his "inner harem king". Other times, whenever Louis trips and falls into a girl, some of the ways he manages to accidentally touch them seem to overtake them with an overwhelming sense of aroused euphoria before they notice what just happened. Clumsy Pervert: His clumsiness is so powerful, he is capable of accomplishing nigh-impossible feats, such as reaching his hands or various objects into the clothing and undergarments of girls or partially strip off their clothing, and grab several private parts of several girls all at once, all of which purely by "accident". He never fails to accidentally reach his hands or face into the breasts or other private parts of any girl in close proximity to him. Woman Identification: Louis can tell the differences between women judging by their hip or breasts sizes. Massaging: He gives orgasm inducing massages. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Louis' body has built up an immunity to both Bear spray and Mace due to it being used on him so many times. Powerful Manhood: Above all else, Louis prizes his manhood and ability in bed. As demonstrated to Claudia, his erect penis was hard enough to crack a giant crystal that powered the Space God's spaceship. Despite his philandering ways, females he encounters do seem to enjoy his company and skills in bed. As seen a few times, Louis apparently has the ability to shoot a powerful laser from his genitals, also, Louis seems to be completely impervious and stoic to any kind of damage aimed to his genitals. Light Immunity: His body, especially his eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of his light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. Spells Eclipse: Louis charges himself with sunlight, gaining bonus defense and magic resistance for 3 seconds. He then unleashes a powerful explosion at the end of the duration, dealing damage to all nearby enemies and keeping Eclipse's bonuses for an additional 3 seconds if he damages at least one target. Chichigami's Gift: Chichigami's Gift is an area-effect spell that causes women's breasts to speak, revealing their thoughts and plans and allowing Louis and his allies to come up with counters or defenses. This spell is noted to seemingly bypass spells or other defenses against mind reading, as it does not target the mind directly. The voices given to women's breasts are not always identical to those of the women themselves, sometimes having certain characteristics and showing personality traits that the women's own voices lack. Chichigami's Gift can also be used as a medium to allow two women to communicate with each other. Coup de Miroir: An extremely powerful single-target spell made of condensed light that is directed towards a target then released. White Fianchetto: A special spell that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. Heavenly Destruction: Louis fires thin waves of energy from his hands. These energy waves can pierce through entire cities, and areas in its path are riddled with explosions. Light Sleeper: Louis flashes light towards the enemies and it puts the victims to sleep. Photic Meditation: Louis focuses his power in order to raise the magical potency of himself and all allies in range. Light Wash: Louis's mastery of light magic allows him to penetrate his foes defenses more easily, passively ignoring a significant portion of his opponent's defenses. Photon Blossoms: Creates cherry blossom projectiles out of photons to deal heavy physical damage. Illumination: Louis' offensive abilities mark all affected enemies with light energy for 6 seconds. Techniques Photokinetic Cloning: Louis can create up to 100 advanced 3D holograms of himself made of light that can attack. And do to the fact that the information held within light can be copied without any degradation the clones all have the same strength and weaknesses as him. *Dashing Louis Style - Hundred Cherry Poppers: Louis uses each of his light clones and charges toward his target, enveloping him in a cloak of photons. *Dashing Louis Style - Royal Straight Flush: Louis gathers all of his clones in a wall and releases powerful explosions of light from each of them to blast away his opponents. Gentle Groping Technique: This is a lecherous technique used by Louis back when he was a young shinobi that is essentially the same as the Twin Palm Penetration technique, albeit geared toward use against well-endowed females; though basically an excuse to feel them up. Ninja Art, Holy Jump-Kick: Jumps into the air and then dives diagonally downwards foot-first. Ninja Art, Holy Slide: A sliding kick along the ground. Ninja Art, Flash Cutter: Louis slashes at the opponent's head at the speed of light. Before Claudia (and the other girls of the Wizard Saints), no one had ever been able to dodge it. Secret Technique, Flashy Combo: In only a matter of microseconds, Louis instantly traverses the distance between himself and the opponent and unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks. He usually ends the combo with a Ninja Art, Final Flash or Ultimate Secret Technique, Grand Waltz. Ninja Art, Flowing Light Dash: By moving even faster than light, Louis creates a series of afterimages which blend together in a blurred band, making it difficult to predict where his next attack will come from. As of now Claudia, Nayuta and Sherria have been the only people to dodge his follow up attack to this. Ninja Art, Holy Charge Kick: Louis throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. Ninja Art, Hungry Falcons: He instantly closes the gap between himself and his opponent, then attacks the opponent with a incredibly powerful blade strike from the Holy Nova. Even when blocked, this technique was shown capable of pushing back Huozai with great force. Ninja Art, Flashy Strike: He positions his Holy Nova in front of him, then dives in the direction of his opponent. This technique is strong enough to shatter the ice produced by Celsius' Froze Hell Wave spell. Secret Technique, Heavenly Destruction: He spins Holy Nova in front of himself deflecting and returning every projectile shot at him back into opponent(s). This attack also absorbs the light from the surrounding area, leaving everyone in a thirty meter radius in total darkness. Ninja Art, Final Flash: He moves with incredible speed slicing several opponent or inflicting several wounds to one opponent with Holy Nova in a blink of eye. Each slash has powerful explosive properties. Ultimate Secret Technique, Grand Waltz: By releasing all thirteen seals, Louis can unleash his true power: Grand Waltz. According to Victoria's perception, this attack cannot be dodged or blocked; the enemy has to take on the power that can destroy a whole planet, which means complete destruction. However, it appears that Grand Waltz can still be stopped by a stronger attack, as Bianca was able to block it, although not unscathed. Louis takes a stance, wielding his sword with both hands. Louis holds his sword to the sky and swings it, though it appears to have been swung once it has actually been swung three times in an instant, releasing a blinding wave of magical energy that can cut through everything in its path. While the conceptual slash is destructive, it strains Louis greatly, and Louis cannot use it more than three times, or he will die. Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Louis holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies him as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants him the associated privileges. Modified Uniform: Due to the uncontrollable nature of his special magic, Louis requires a special Foo Fighters uniform jacket that has a myriad of special equipment installed in it in order to control his magic or else too much of it would pour without his intention thus exhausting his power earlier than intended. The equipment installed is extremely heavy and is able to easily smash apart the floor or ground when Louis takes it off. Hidden Blades: Louis has retractable hidden blades in his boots. Ninja Tools: He has several kunai, caltrops, explosives and throwing stars. Celestial Weapon - Holy Nova: A big Zanbatou with a ring on its handle like that of kunai. Normally it is bandaged and Louis wears it on his back. When he uses his techniques with this sword letters engraved on its blade can be seen. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses *Louis has a crippling fear of cows and chickens. *He dare not to fight against girls, or at least with all his power. *Boobs (Natural weaknesses) *Can be physically weakened by sexy females. *He must leave his light state to physically attack. *He prefers to take on challenges alone, no matter how dangerous it is. *He is very protective of his students, even at the cost of his own life. *He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. *Insulting a woman's breasts size is a sore spot for him. *Takes a lot of time to charge Holy Nova in the day. *He has been greatly weakened following the events of the Second Witch War. *Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast. *Darklit Planets:Black Venus true power requires him to be still and in meditation. *If she uses Ultimate Secret Technique, Grand Waltz more than twice, he will die. *He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick. *Since light is a constant existing element, he has have to keep any light constructs in check to keep them from going on forever. *Louis' magical light is affected by everything that all light is: **Glass and/or Reflections bounces his light off their reflective surfaces, but he can use this to his advantage. **Gravity Manipulation bends his light as a result of the gravitational lensing effect in General Relativity. Trivia *Louis has completed 250 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 200 A-rank, 50 S-rank. *His favorite subjects to teach are Health and Physical Education and Physics while his least favorites are Math and Current Events. *His wife sees him as an unintelligent, perverted loser, but his leadership qualities contradict this. *He is ambidextrous, being able to write/perform a task with either hands, and being able to work with both hands at the same time. *His most treasured possession is a scrapbook full of all of his students in raunchy dresses, stringy swimsuits, alluring lingerie and workout clothing. *Speaks fluent English, Spanish, French and Italian. *Louis is a fan of Dragon Ball and One Piece. *His purpose has shifted from using them (porn magazines) to collecting them all at some point. *He is of Japanese, French and English descent. *Louis stopped believing in God when he found out polygamy was illegal. *Louis's penis is large enough for both Himewari and Asuka to grab with one hand each. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet